Hydro Thunder Tour De Pond
Hydro Thunder Tour De Pond '''is a boat racing game published by Microsoft Game Studios for the Xbox 360, GameCube, Wii U and Playstation 4. It was released on July 29th, 2017 and is the fourth game in the Hydro Thunder series. It has the same speedboats in the previous ones, only this time instead of just speedboats, it has other boats that can be raced as well, making it like a Tour de Pond RC boat race. Boats '''Speedboats * Midway * Damn the Torpedoes * Miss Behave * Vector * Tidal Blade * Banshee * Thresher * Cutthroat * Rad Hazard * Razorback * Psyclone * Whiplash * Seadog Lost Liners * RMS Titanic (Tinytanic) * HMHS Britannic * RMS Lusitania * S.S. Normandie * S.S. Andrea Doria Sailboats * Treasure Hunter (Pirate Ship) * Sea Dragon (Viking Ship) * Blower (Sailboat) * Party Sail (Yacht Catamaran) Military Boats * Armed Response * Fire Blaster (Battleship) * Vicious Hunter (Destroyer) * Floating Airport (Aircraft Carrier) * Weapon Master (P.T. Boat) Submarines and Submersibles * Dangerous Diver (U-Boat) * The Turtle * Reef Explorer (Atlantis Submarine) * DSV Alvin * Mir * Nautile Fishing Boats * Chumdinger * Fisher (Fishing Vessel) Ocean Liners * RMS Queen Mary * Amusement Seas (Carnival Cruise Ship) * Floating Parking Lot (Ferry) Rescue Boats * Fire Patrol (Fire Boat) * Injury Curer (Ambulance Boat) * Chief Patrol (Police Boat) * Rescue Mate (Coast Guard Boat) Row Boats * Lake Waves (Row Boat) * River Racer (Canoe) * Current Paddler (Kayak) Sport Boats * Wind Wave (Sport Catamaran) * Mighty Pedals (Big Wheel Water Bike) * Fast Strength (Pedal Boat) * Super Wave (Jet Ski) Boats Pulling People * Speeder with Water Skiing Champion (Boat pulling Man on Water Skis) * Sea Speed with Boogie Boarding Champion (Boat pulling Man on Boogie Board) * Sea Sport with Parasailor (Boat pulling Man flying on Parasail) * Super Current with Banana Boaters (Boat pulling People on Banana Boat) Amusement Park Boats * Rapid Bumper (River Rapids Ride Raft) * Rushing Log (Log Flume Log) * Bump Battler (Bumper Boat) * Beautiful Swan (Swan Boat) Rafts * Go Go Current (Inflatable Raft) * Running Logs (Wooden Raft) Others * Blowfish * Rubber Duck * Party Day (Yacht) * Box Carrier (Cargo Ship) * Noah's Ark * Hauler (Tugboat) * Seagull Wings (Seaplane) * Bog Beast (Swamp Boat) * Steamer (Steamboat) * Quacker (Duck Boat) * Passenger Transporter (Water Taxi) * Icy Runner (Icebreaker) Tracks Easy Tracks * Thunder Raceway * Dinosaur Island * Scary Sewers * Hurricane Flood * Water Mill Village Medium Tracks * Pirate Island * Busy Harbor * Abandoned Mine * Nasty Swamp * River Rapids Ride Hard Tracks * Haunted River * Egyptian River * Molten Volcano * Loch Ness * Hawaiian Waves Bonus Tracks * Camp River Race Rally * Noah's Animal World * Antarctica * Asian Creek * Shark Infested Zone Category:Racing Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games